Example embodiments relate to a method and system for setting a relationship between users of a service based on gesture information.
A social network service (SNS) refers to a service that enables users to form a human network on a web. A variety of technologies may be used to set a relationship between users for a connection to a human network.
In a related art, a list of users having joined a service and a function of searching for another user from the list may be provided to users. A user may find another user that the user is to find and may set a relationship with the found user using the list and the function. In a related art, once a user initially provides, to a service, an identifier, for example, an ID or a telephone number of another user with whom the user is to set a relationship, the service may find a user corresponding to the identifier and start to set the relationship with the found user.
However, the above-noted relationship setting methods require a complex procedure, such as input of an ID and search of a target user from a list, for example. In particular, in a mobile environment, a limitation of an input/output (I/O) interface may act as an interrupting element in setting a relationship between users and diffusing a service.
Accordingly, there is a need for a more intuitive interface for setting a relationship between users in a mobile environment.